


Two Hearts (Are Beating Together)

by KinkyPinky



Series: Throne - Royalty!au [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Princess!Irene, Prostitute!Wendy, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyPinky/pseuds/KinkyPinky
Summary: Irene just wants Wendy to feel needed.Wendy just wants her princess to feel loved.That's what they are here for.(In expense to the Royal!au of Endlessly Falling)





	Two Hearts (Are Beating Together)

**Author's Note:**

> It's sort of part 2 to Endlessly Falling (Into You), but you don't have to read it to enjoy the pure filth i wrote in a few hours.
> 
> We're all perverted here, and thats okay.

“Oh, my princess,” Wendy breathed out, her palm keeps rubbing onto the bud dangerously slow, “Does it feel good, your highness?”

Her lip caught up in her teeth. “I mean, look at you, of course it does. It must feel incredible, my princess.”

Irene tried to keep an eye contact with her lover, hand coming down to lay on top of the working hand, which sank slowly down her folds, slicking up her entrance.

Two fingers went in easily, earning a gasp from Irene, the jolt sending her own palm to massage her breast - eyes threatening to give in.

 _“Wendy, Wendy, Wendy-_ ”  She kept chanting like a mantra, sensing every slight movement within herself. They curled upwards, looking for that sensitive spot- “Slow down, please.”

Wendy obeyed, looking up breathless at Irene with lust almost bursting out in various colors.

“I want to please you as well, my love, I feel like... I owe you that.”

“your highness, it is unnecessary-”

“I never said it _is_ necessary. I said I _feel_ it is.”

The princess rose up to kiss her lover, hand already searching for her clit, rubbing it with freezing fingers. Wendy’s moan was swallowed by Irene’s lips, tongues already looking for unknown treasure within her mouth.

By the moment they finally parted for air, Irene was already slipping two fingers inside her, her head falling forward onto the princess’ shoulder in a deep groan.

Both entranced, both enchanted by their own rhythm, body just reacting on its own and voices sighing with lust taken over like a storm.

They stayed like that for solid moments, enjoying their bodies like never before, fingers sliding softly over tight walls as if they were to that for a lifetime.

Wendy was the first one to retreat; drawing both their hands back as she held Irene’s face up to hers, lips ghosting like silk.

She then pushed the princess in vigor, back meets mattress in a silent thud, making Irene let out a surprised whimper.

She looked down at Wendy, who was crawling on top of her with _want_ written all over her face, like she was ready to physically devour her princess.

She almost did, licking a long stripe along her jaw up to her mouth and back down the other side, furthering her journey down her body, painfully slowly, leaving love marks at her hips, where no one but her and the other maids could see.

Irene jolted at a sensation of a bite on the inside of her thigh, head rising up to make eye contact once more. For a split second their glares met, before Wendy diving right in to such on the princess’ sweet spot.

Irene was a mess, moaning and almost crying from all the love she never felt she deserved, from all the passion her lovely Wendy would give her without a second thought, without considering what she has left behind-

 _It really shouldn't be about you, you fool_.

Irene thought to herself, eyes opening wide in dedication to keep her promise.

She grabbed fistful of her lover’s hair, forcing her lift her head and rolling her over so that Irene was sitting on top of her belly, brushing away locks of hair away while she kissed her again.

It wasn’t how they usually kiss, it was a hungry kiss, filled with teeth and tongues twirling in a dance.

Irene parted from the kiss, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand, sliding down Wendy’s body.

She lifted one of her lover’s legs, placing her own right beneath it, pelvises already making circling movements towards each other.

“I want to be close to you,” Irene said, almost crying, “I want to feel you all over me,” She could feel Wendy shuddering as well, mimicking the princess’ rushed movements. “I just.. I just want you.”

Wendy physically felt like screaming, perhaps she did - she was too lost in her loving princess’ melody to care if the whole castle would wake up. She sat up and bit into Irene’s bottom lips, hips moving upwards, rubbing her senses out of her; searching for release.

Their kiss was yet again filthy, tongues swirling with and against each other. Wendy wrapped her hands around Irene, pressing as close as she could, as hard as she should. They never stopped moving, breaths hitching in persistent ambition to climax in unison.

Wendy could hear their hearts beating together, in yet different throbs, unmatching vibrations echoing through her body like it was a pendulum dangling inside of her waiting to burst out free.

The princess lifted her lover’s head with her hand, forcing her gaze upon her. It was intense, it was too much, it was tingling in her stomach; Overwhelment took over her.

She finally gave in, submitted to the pleasure when Irene rubbed rapidly the tips of her fingers over her clit, earning a loud gasp that turned into a scream.

Wendy came all over her princess, clinging onto her shoulders as tightly as could while she aggressively rolled her crotch upwards, chasing that pleasure.

“Oh my love, my love…” Irene whispered over her jaw, catching every bit of spasms and quivering with her embrace.

The princess laid her down, hips still moving over hers, still ignited.

“Rest, I can… Do it myself.” irene sounded uncertain. Wendy was confused; Do what exactly? She got her answer before she could open her mouth to ask.

Irene moved backward, opening her legs for her lover to see those beautiful pinkish folds spreading in front of her, blooming like a flower in spring. Irene’s index finger circled her swollen clit, while biting her lips.

Wendy was bewildered, fascinated might be to right word - her sweet princess pleasuring herself like she was a low class escort, like she wanted to expose herself to the humiliation Wendy had to go through at the brothel-

But it wasn’t the brothel. It wasn’t forced upon her. She made the _choice_ to reveal her most private area and moment to Wendy. _She chose Wendy to see it._

She could see Irene’s cheeks light up in crimson, two of her fingers already inside her, pushing in and out in a manner no princess should know of.

Irene dug her feet to the bed’s sheets, another finger being added inside her warmth, the rest of her palm teasing her clit; practically abusing her sensitive spots.

The princess shouted. Shouted Wendy’s name so loud Wendy could feel the bliss’ shockwaves through her once more, she could _feel_ the spectrum of colors exploding behind Irene’s eyelids like they were one mind in two bodies; like they were two hearts beating together in different waves.

 

Wendy felt complete with her beloved highness.

Wanted.

Loved.

Nothing could set them apart.

 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> _Title taken from Kylie Minogue's song -Two Hearts_


End file.
